Matthew Arkin
Alan Arkin Jeremy Yaffe Adam Arkin Anthony Arkin |yearsactive = 1969-present }}Matthew Arkin is an American actor best known for his role as Paul Bernard in the legal drama series 100 Centre Street. Biography Arkin was born on March 21, 1960, in Brooklyn, New York, to Jeremy Yaffe and Alan Arkin. Growing up, Arkin first got into acting in 1969, when he was cast alongside his brother Adam in a short film directed by his father. However, at the time Arkin chose to pursue law, obtaining a law degree from Fordham University School of Law after graduating from Horace Greeley High School and Wesleyan University. Arkin continued work as a lawyer for 5 years, and then he quit to pursue acting. Arkin's first on-screen role after becoming a lawyer came in 1993, when he was cast as Alexander Bickel in an episode of the biographical documentary series American Experience. Arkin's first major role came in 2001, when he was first cast as Paul Bernard for 8 episodes of the legal drama series 100 Centre Street. Since then, Arkin has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Law & Order, Law & Order: Criminal Intent, City Island, The Flying Scissors, Medium, Snatched, Veronica Mars, Hawaii Five-0, Spaceman, Raising Flagg, NCIS, Aquarius, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Arkin portrayed Roger Foster in the Season Fifteen episode "Awakenings". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Awakenings" (2020) TV episode - Roger Foster *Bull (2019) - Forensic Specialist Richards *Hawaii Five-0 (2018) - Michael Pope *Get Shorty - 2 episodes (2018) - Clive Bernhardt *Spaceman (2016) - Marv Scott *Aquarius (2016) - Detective Blumenthal *Verdene and Gleneda - 3 episodes (2013-2014) - Aunt Betty *NCIS (2014) - Doctor Graham Novak *Veronica Mars (2014) - Doctor *Switched at Birth (2013) - Mr. Reynolds *Snatched (2011) - Doctor Weller *Swallow (2011) - Photographer *Harry's Law (2011) - Mr. Gray *Day Job (2011) - Rudevsky *The Orphan Killer (2011) - Bob the Orderly *Medium (2010) - Doctor Chapman *The Flying Scissors (2009) - Alan Pope *City Island (2009) - Actor #6 *Law & Order - 5 episodes (1991-2009) - Chad's Attorney/Corey Kaufman/Harry Kozinsky/Doctor Philip Vine/Doctor Feldman *All My Children - 4 episodes (1994-2007) - Doctor Norton/Doctor Warren *Margot at the Wedding (2007) - Alan *Raising Flagg (2006) - Eldon Purdy *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit - 2 episodes (1996-2006) - Barry Carlisle/Attorney Daniels *Bittersweet Place (2005) - Rabbi Rick *Third Watch - 2 episodes (2004) - Doctor *Rescue Me - 2 episodes (2004) - Doctor Thompkins *Second Best (2004) - Gerald *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2003) - Ben Gergis *The Education of Max Bickford (2002) - Chris Calhoun *100 Centre Street - 8 episodes (2001-2002) - Paul Bernard *Death to Smoochy (2002) - Save the Rhino Man *The $treet (2000) - Clive Whitney *Ed (2000) - Customer *The Curse (1999) - Lloyd *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1997) - Petrov/Sentry #1 (voice) *Liar Liar (1997) - Colleague *L.A. Heat (1997) - Chuck Lauren *North (1994) - Reporter *Street Corner Kids (1994) - Henry Monroe *American Experience (1993) - Alexander Bickel *Chu Chu and the Philly Flash (1981) - Passerby *An Unmarried Woman (1978) - Phil *The Defection of Simas Kudirka (1978) - Petras *Kojak (1975) - Tony Curtin *People Soup (1969) - Matthew *The Monitors (1969) - Man in Monitors Commercial 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors